The invention relates to a teletext signal processing circuit for a teletext receiver having a page-address selection circuit for the selection of a received page address from a received teletext signal and a multi-page memory which can be written into with received teletext information of pages determined by a page-number memory.
A teletext signal processing circuit of the type described above is known from I.E.E.E. Transactions on Consumer Electronics, Vol. CE-30, no. 3, August 1984, pages 442-446. As has been indicated on pages 443, the page-number memory may be filled in several ways with numbers or addresses of pages which must be stored in the multi-page memory. A circuit must then be provided which indicates whether received teletext information is associated with a page whose number or page address is present in the page-number memory.
For such a circuit a comparison circuit may be used which may operate serially or in parallel. A serial comparison of received page addresses with numbers stored in the page-number memory is time-consuming, while a parallel comparison requires a large number of comparison circuits.